McDreamy is Mine
by Errik's angel
Summary: A feel better story after the finale. Derek and Meredith finally talk, a little late, but not too late. Lexie Grey is left confused, but Meredith finds some hope for her happily ever after.


**This is my "I need to feel better" one shot. Hope you enjoy and that next season will be something like this.**

"Lexie, I just don't know if this is a good idea," Derek muttered uncertainly as she wrapped her arms around him in greeting.

Unfazed, she told him, "Derek, relax. We sort of a couple now, I can hug you in the hallway."

Nodding, he moved out of her embrace. "I don't think we're quite a couple yet." He kept the McDreamy twinkle in his eye to lessen the blow. Derek had been uncomfortable with this situation ever since Lexie had told him her last name.

"We will be though," she assured him confidently. "We met in a bar, and now we work together. It's kind of perfect."

Derek winced at hearing her last sentence, remembering how he brushed off the last Grey girl who had said that to him. Oblivious, Lexie continued to go on about how their date last night had so wonderful, and how the part after had been amazing.

She was cut off by the beeping of her pager. Glancing at it, she sighed, and smiled up at him. "Well, hospital owns me. I've got to go."

Before leaving, she leaned into him, and pressed a long kiss to his lips; one that most certainly was not appropriate for the middle of the hallway at their place of work.

"Just have to make sure those nurses know you're taken," she murmured as explanation, before moving in for another kiss.

Lexie pulled away suddenly to frown at something over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my sister. She seems really upset about something," she said, completely oblivious to the situation.

With a sharp stab of guilt, Derek turned just in time to see Meredith's pained face. Their eyes met for a moment, until she turned and ran, her blond ponytail bobbing down the hallway.

"I have to go," Derek muttered to Lexie, before running after the women he would always consider to be the love of his life.

"Meredith, wait!" he called as soon he was close enough.

Completely ignoring him, Meredith opened the door to the nearest on call room, slamming it in his face, and clicking the lock.

He pounded on the door with his fist. "Meredith, let me in!"

When he got no response he pounded harder. "Meredith!"

Still his actions yielded no response. Stopping the knocking, he leaned his head against the door. "Meredith, please. We need to talk."

Suddenly, he all but fell over as the door was suddenly flung open. "We need to talk?" Meredith screamed though her tears. "We didn't talk while we were together, why would we talk now?"

She moved to slam the door again, but Derek stopped her with his body. He grunted at the impact, but ignored the pain, stepping into the room, and locking the door once they were both inside.

"Meredith, I am sorry," he said, holding her by her upper arms to stop her from running out of the room.

"It's okay. I don't care. You can move on. When I broke up with you, I gave you permission to move on." She was hit with a fresh wave of tears, and Derek shifted his grip on her as she crumbled underneath his hands.

Sitting down on the bed with her beside him, Derek said, "No, it's not okay. When you're this upset, it's not okay."

"Stop acting like you care!" she cried, choking on her words.

"I do care," he breathed. "I care more than you know."

"If you cared you'd never be dating _her_!" she exclaimed, before falling into a mess of tears and sobs.

Derek felt his heart break. How could he have done this to her?

"Meredith, Meredith, shh." He touched her back gently, rubbing a little when she didn't jerk away. "I'm sorry, consider it over."

"I said I didn't care," she sobbed, the words muffled in the blanket her face was buried in.

"But you do," he whispered. "And I understand why. She has your father, and you thought she had me. Everything that was yours first she took from you."

Meredith's tear-streaked face looked up at him. "If you know that, why in the world are you with her? Do you just want to hurt me?"

"No, never. Meredith, never." He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know at first. And once she told me, she wouldn't let me pull away. I haven't told her about you, so don't blame her for this. This is my fault, Meredith, and I am so sorry."

"You should have ended it," Meredith said, her tears stopping as she sat up a little. "Or at least told me yourself so I didn't find out by her marking her territory in the middle of the hall."

"I know." His hand went through his hair again. "I really was going to end it though. I am going to end it."

"You shouldn't have started it. You never should have been dating the one women it would hurt me most to see you with," Meredith asserted, not angrily, just sad. It hurt more than yelling would have.

Derek brushed his hand over her bound hair. "I know. And I'm sorry. Meredith, I don't know what else I can say to make it better."

She shrugged. "You can't make it better. But we're over. It shouldn't matter anymore."

Feeling tears prickled his own eyes, Derek breathed her name yet again. "It doesn't have to be over," he whispered.

Hope glistened in her eyes for a moment, before it dimmed into sadness. "But I ended it. And I hurt you."

Derek's hand cupped her cheek. "I've hurt you too, Mer. And you ending this doesn't mean you're not still the love of my life. I don't think anything will ever end that."

Crumbling into tears again, Meredith took a minute to speak again. "I'm sorry," she finally choked out. "I didn't want it to end, but when Christina didn't get married, I stopped believing in happily ever after. You're so hopeful; you shouldn't be with a girl who doesn't believe."

Her broken words made Derek's tears finally come. He never should have left her. She needed him more than she would admit, and he needed her more than she would ever know.

"You don't have to believe. I'll make it so you _know_ happily ever after exists. I promise, Mer."

She shook her head. "No, Derek, no. I'm so broken. You can't be with me. I'll never make you happy. Start fresh."

Derek wiped her tears, and then his own. "I'll start fresh. I'll start fresh with you. I'm convinced that there is no one in this world who will ever compare to you. I love you more than anything, anyone, Meredith."

Her dry cheeks were wet again. "I love you too, Derek. That's why I let you go."

"If you love me, you'll take me back. That's what will make me happy."

"You're perfect, Derek. Why would you want someone like me?"

He tilted his head towards her, and smiled through his tears. "Because I love you. Mer, it's really that simple."

Finally, she fell into his arms, and Derek held her tightly, basking in the feeling. He would never let her go. Never.

"I'm sorry, Derek, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go. I love you. I need you," she cried.

"I'll always be here for you. I was wrong when I said I can't breathe for you. I can and I will. You just need to meet me halfway, Mer. We'll breathe for each other."

She sniffled, and nodded. "I will."

Derek lifted her face out of his shirt, and kissed her longingly, pulling out the ponytail so he could run his fingers through her hair. The kiss felt right, in a way he only knew when he was kissing her. She really was his happily ever after, and he was willingly to spend the rest of his life convincing her of that.

"Derek, I need you," she moaned, and when he saw her lust filled eyes, he knew exactly what kind of need it was.

Laughing softly, he laid her back across the bed, stripping off her shirt on the way down. His hands splayed across the soft skin of her stomach, as he kissed her again. Her legs wrapped around his back, and he worked his hands up to unhook her bra. After letting his fingers play with her nipples for a moment, Meredith flipped them, so Derek was on his back wedged against the wall.

He watched Meredith's face with darkening eyes as she flung his shirt off of him, grinding herself against him as she placed wet kisses down his neck. The feel of her hot mouth was driving him crazy, and he had to force himself not to yank her pants off and that her that moment. Instead, she was pulling his pants down and off, taking his boxers with them. She cupped him in her hands, and he groaned loudly, flipping them again so she was beneath him.

With another deep kiss to her lips, he worked his fingers under her scrub pants, releasing the drawstring with a sharp tug. He ran both hands down her legs to bring the pants off, going right back up to repeat the process with her panties.

"Derek, now," she panted, arching her hips off the bed.

Taking her hips in his hands, he gently pressed inside of her; trusting her to know she was ready for him. Once fully inside, he kissed her softly, whispering his love, and waiting for the breathless response before he began to move in and out of her.

They made love in the on call room, not hearing a page, not hearing a cell phone, not hearing a knock on the door. They were completely lost in each other, having waited for far too long before realizing they couldn't live apart.

Eventually, once Meredith's orgasms had stopped, and Derek had shouted his release loud enough to be hear outside their little world; when the moving, panting, moaning, and screaming had stopped, they lay completely still, just staring into each others eyes. It seemed that finally they had perfected the art of reading each other without any words or gestures. Derek could read the contentment in her eyes, the love she had for him, and the relief she felt that they were giving it another shot. He could also read the worry hidden well behind those emotions, the fear that they would break each other once again; perhaps in a way that could never be fixed. But that fear was something only time could eradicate.

The spell was broken when Derek reached out to touch her face, running a finger down her silky cheek. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, pressing her naked body closer to his own. It was a sensation he could never get enough of.

"Feeling bright and shiny, again?" he murmured against her neck.

She giggled softly. "You may yet make me believe."

His heart melted and he hugged her closer. He would do everything in his power to make her believe.

Silence fell over them again, but it was a good silence, one in which they communicated with each other how truly sorry they were, and how content they were now.

"I love you," Meredith whispered, breaking the silence, but Derek couldn't have thought of a better way for it to end.

"I love you, too." He kissed her passionately, their tongues rubbing against each other. "Want to go again?" he asked when they broke the kiss for lack of air.

"Yes," she laughed. "But we can't. I have to get back to work."

A pager went off, evidencing how right she was. Derek glanced at it. Non-urgent, but he had to take care of it. As much as he may want it, he couldn't lay in this room with the love of his life all day.

After they put their clothes back on, and straightened themselves out the best they could, they left the on call room. Derek tucked her under his arms possessively.

"Know any good residents to assist on a craniotomy?" he asked teasingly.

She grinned. "I am a resident now."

Derek laughed at her glee. "You moved up."

"And I am so available!"

"But not for anyone but me. I am never letting you go again. Stupidest thing I've ever done." His voice carried the anger he felt towards himself.

Meredith sighed. "Yeah, me too."

"Well, we're going to get it right this time," he said confidently, stopping to look into her eyes.

"Third time's the charm?" she asked with a smile.

"You know it." Derek literally couldn't stop himself from kissing her softly.

"D-Derek . . ."

Meredith and Derek both looked towards the voice to see Lexie standing there, looking confused and hurt.

Derek opened his mouth to explain, but Meredith was faster. "I hate to do this to you because technically you are my sister, but he's mine. You can take my father, but you _cannot _take my McDreamy. So find your own man."

Meredith spun away, and grabbed Derek's hand to bring him with her.

"I'll call later and explain," he told the confused Lexie over his shoulder.

Turning back to Meredith, he laced their fingers together. "I cannot believe you just did that."

"What?" Her expression was pure innocence, and all he could do was laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked defiantly.

Derek shook his head. "I just love you."

"I love you too," Meredith sighed, leaning against him as they walked down the hall.

"Hey, keep it professional!" Bailey exclaimed as they went by her, and Meredith automatically obeyed, stepping away from Derek.

As soon as they were out of her sight, Derek put his arm back around Meredith. "She's not your boss anymore."

"She's not yours either. Yet somehow we're both scared of her."

Derek laughed, squeezing her close, optimistic about a future where their biggest problem would be the wrath of the Nazi.

**So that was that. Not the greatest work ever, but it made me feel so much better. If you're feeling bitter about the way the finale end, and how stupid Meredith is, write your own happy ending. It really does help.**

**Hope I could make someone happy. Please review and make me happy.**


End file.
